knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Novania
Novania (暗夜王国 Anya Ōkoku lit. Anya Kingdom, also called the Dark Night Kingdom in the Japanese version) is a nation in the western half of the continent in KvD: Swords of Fate. Profile The Kingdom of Novania was founded by the humans loyal to the Mechon Drachus, who granted them land and its blood so they could harness the Dragon's Fang and land to build their country. Its capital is the city of Stormvalley, with the royal residence of Dragonspire Keep at its heart. Novania is located west of Hotaru and the Bottomless Canyon, and north of Cruzen. At least two tribes, the Ice Tribe and the Gemoyotes, make their homes within Novanian territory. Drakowings can only be found in Novania. In contrast to the lush, sunny lands of Hotaru, Novania suffers from unusually poor weather conditions. Contrary to popular belief, the sun does occasionally shine over Novania, but most of the time the skies are deeply overcast and stormy. The lack of sunlight fosters a tundra-like climate where only the hardiest plants can grow, resulting in continually poor crop yields and frequent food shortages. Law and order have also steadily eroded over the years despite the iron grip of the glory-seeking Novanian monarchs. Consequently, most Novanians remain indoors or underground; according to Nori, only "rich foreigners and idiots" travel above. The line of succession seems to favour the eldest royal, regardless of gender. In case of death of the former, the crown goes to the next oldest. However, one can give up the title to another of the royal lineage if they desire to, as evidenced in Birthright Inferno. History (Will be added later) Noble People * 'King Xander-' King of Novania , a chivalrous and honorable Paladin who wields the legendary sword Sabrewolf. * 'Nori-' A Dark Malig Knight who wields the legendary tome, Droyeawin. * 'Celess-' eldest Novanian sibling royalty. A Palandin who wields the sword, Shadowfang, a legendary blade wreathed in dark flames. * 'Rarg-' A mercenary who works at the border. A Fighter. * 'Michio-' A mercenary who works at the border. A Knight. * 'Zamak-' One of King Xander's subordinates. * 'Takara-' One of King Xander's subordinates. * 'Raraen-' A female Drakowing rider who works under the favour of Celess. * 'Ad'stran-' A crimson armoured Drakowing lord from the principality of the Kanji and a leader of a group that oppose Xander's rule. Noble Locations * 'Dragonspire Keep-' The royal castle. * 'Battle Fortress -' The fortress where Rubio was raised. * 'Dragoncrest -' A villa located within the royal castle, in which the royal family lives. * 'Macarath-' a tiny village settled near Novania. This is where Poshih was born before he moved in with the Royal Novanian Heritage. * 'Kreos Woods -' A deep, dark, and dank forest teeming with automaton enemies. * 'Stormvalley -' The capital city of Novania. * 'Fort Dragonfall -' A famous Novanian stronghold said to be built using the remains of a dragon. * 'Stardyst Rapids-' a small waterfall that runs beyond the cliffs of Novania. Etmology Anya literally means Dark Night in Japanese. Novania appears to be a deformation of the Astronomy word Nova meaning Bright. ''and ''Nia ''meaning ''Dark. This refers back to Novania's other name, the Black Kingdom. Gallery (will add images later) Category:Locations